


KISS AND MAKE UP

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: WASTE IT ON ME [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Break Up, Comedy, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Self hurt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: BOOK 2 OF WASTE IT ON ME"We haven't talked all morning. Bang my head, bang my head against the wall. I'm scared, I'm falling. Losing all, losing all my control. And I'm tired of talking. Feel myself saying the same old things. But this love's important. Don't wanna lose, don't wanna lose you this way.""I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I. Feel like we about to break up. I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I. Just wanna kiss and make up one last time.""Touch me like you touch nobody. Put your hands all up on me. Tired of hearing sorry. Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up. How about we leave this party? 'Cause all I want is you up on me. Tired of hearing sorry. Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up."When stepsiblings, Wendy Alecs and Jae Park, go into Senior year together, it has it's ups and downs... obviously, like, drama, fights, crushes. But most importantly, arguments that involve Jae and Wendy. As, the school year goes on, Jae feels like that him and Wendy can't work anymore, but Wendy has different thoughts."I feel like we're about to break up, Wendy." Jae Park"If that's true, then let me kiss and make up with you one last time." Wendy Alecs





	1. INFO/PLAYLIST

 

 

 

 

##  **INFO:**

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kiss And Make Up: Jae Park  
**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I feel like we're about to break up"**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"If that's true, then I just want to kiss and make up one last time."**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Copyright© 2019: Delirious_Is_Awesome**

**PLAYLIST:**

**INTRO:**

**KISS AND MAKE UP**

**"I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, feel like we about to break up** **I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I,** **just wanna kiss and make up one last time"**

**FOREVER YOUNG**

**"Don't go just stay. Let's stop time now, if I'm with you I could die in this moment"**

**PLAYING WITH FIRE  
**

**"Our love that's like playing with fire"**

**ALL NIGHT**

**"Things I couldn't tell you, I'll tell you all night. So press the button, sending right now, I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait"**

**SHHH**

**"Transcending the distant silence. Hold my hands secretly"**

**GOOD TO ME**

**"This feels so right. Everything is good when just you are here"  
**

**HUG**

**"Laughing secretly, crying secretly. Hiding how I really am"**

**GETTING CLOSER**

**"Get ahold of yourself, careful, careful. Or, else, or else. Falling down down"**

**HOME**

**"Cause I'm your home home home home"**

**HOW CAN I SAY**

**"I don't love you no more"**

**I WOULD**

**"Seeing you walk away, I should've caught you then"**

**GOODBYE WINTER**

**"Until always I thought you would be forever in me but, gotta let go"**

**HABITS**

**"Why are you making me like this?"**

**I WAIT**

**"You are always vague"**

**YOUNG FOREVER**

**"Forever we are young"**

**COLORS (FINAL VER)**

**"If you could, save me"**

**HI HELLO**

**"You are you, I am me. We lived without knowing each other but, with a hello you and I became a we"**

**FIRST TIME**

**"I say goodbye to you you"**

**STOP THE RAIN**

**"Without you, don't really know if I'll be alright"**

 

**FALLING**

**"In that place we set fire. Warmed the walls with stories like, how we'd build this roof so high like all kids do"**

**SAY HELLO**

**"I will pray for your happiness"**

 

**THANKS**

**"How to wait and what love is, you taught me all"**

**WHEN I GROW UP**

**"I'll understand you more. My love my love my love, my dear, don't you dare let loose of my hands"**

**POPULAR SONG**

**"I'm not good at delivering words"**

**I DON'T KNOW**

**"Do I really need to end things now? I don't know, I don't know"**

**STILL**

**"So goodbye. Even if we don't want this break up, the moment, one person turns around the end is already decided"**

**OUTRO:**

**LIKE THAT SUN (FINAL VER)**

**"I can't help but to hold on, reason is cause I'll miss you too damn much"**

 


	2. 1: We haven't talked all morning. Bang my head, bang my head against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of senior year, and Wendy already might've just made an enemy.

***PRETEND THIS WENDY AND JAE***

****

****

***PIC OF WENDY***

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**I hear the alarm clock go off, and I groan slightly, summer is officially over, and school is starting up again, but it’s such a great thing, that I’m finally a senior, and it’s my last year of high school, and then I can finally go into college, but hopefully, I get to be in the same college as Jae. It’s a good thing that my dad registered me in the school, so I’ll be ready.**

**“Babe, it’s time to get up.” I hear Jae’s deep and raspy voice wake me up, and I smile softly and I turn over to him and smiled “Well, good morning angel.” He says and I giggle softly,**

**“The only angel here is you.” I say and me and Jae cringe of how cheesy it was, but it’s true, he was the biggest angel in my life at this moment.**

**“Shut up, and get up.” He told me and I roll my eyes, and he moves away from my face and I move the blanket off of my body, and I get up from the bed**

**“Kay, I’m gonna go get a shower, so I’ll be ready, in like 20-30 minutes.” I say to Jae, and he nods**

**“Okay, but, remember that we also have to start packing when we get home from school, cause we move into our apartment in a couple days.” He told me and I nodded, yeah when me and Jae got home from our date yesterday, he told us that we would be moving into our apartment on like Thursday or Friday. I grabbed some clothes from my drawer, and I went over to my bathroom and I turned on the water to the shower head, and I took off my dirty clothes and I went over to the shower, and I made sure the water was hot, and I got in and I felt the hot water hit my sore and aching body, ugh I think I slept wrong.**

**\------------------**

**As I put my clothes on my body, I grabbed my glasses from the box on the counter, and I put them on, and I could see clearly again, I then pull out the blow dryer, and I start to blow dry my hair, so my hair wouldn’t have water drip down everytime I walk. I put on some very light makeup, (which was like eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick) and I walk out of the bathroom, to see Jae just sitting there waiting for me**

**“Brian, is with the guys, waiting for us.” Jae told me and I nodded, so I grabbed my shoes and I quickly put them on, and I grabbed my backpack and me and Jae walked downstairs passing Adriana, quickly saying goodbye to my dad, and out the door, and over to Brian’s car.**

**\-----------------**

**“Ugh, I want to go home.” Is the first thing I say as I walk onto the school campus**

**“Wendy, it’s not that bad.” Dowoon says and I look at him**

**“I just hate being the new kid.” I say, and I sigh, and we start to walk inside the building ‘Oh my god, there’s so many people here!’ I thought**

**“Okay, we should go and get our schedules.” Sungjin says and we nodded and we started walking to the office, but I bumped into someone as we were walking, and I was about to apologize, but I then saw it was just, Alexis, Jae’s ex girlfriend**

**“Ugh, watch where you’re going, boyfriend stealer.” She says and I roll my eyes**

**“Fuck you.” I mutter under my breath, and I thank god, she didn’t hear me say that, and I continue walking, trying to catch up with the others**

**“Where the hell were you?” Jae asked**

**“I just ran into your ex girlfriend.” I answer and he rolls his eyes**

**“Yeah, she’s gonna be a problem.” Jae says, and I nodded, and we continue making our way to the office for our schedules.**

**\-------------**

**I got all classes with Jae and Brian, 1 class with Wonpil, 2 classes with Sungjin, and actually no classes with Dowoon (which I kinda feel bad about because I love Dowoon), and the first class I have is Math, which I hate, because I’ve gotten math first period ever since the 6th grade, but I’ll just let it go.**

**“Kay, let’s go to first period, before we’re late.” Jae says and I nod, so me, Jae, Brian, and Sungjin start walking to our first period class, and Wonpil and Dowoon went in another direction to their classes.**

**Me and the boys made it to our classes, and there was only about a couple of people in the class, so me, Jae, Brian, and Sungjin went and sat in the middle… not too close to the front… not too close to the back, so we’re right smack in the middle. I then see this girl walk up to me, and she smiled**

**“You must be Wendy, the boyfriend stealer.” She says, oh great**

**“I’m not a boyfriend stealer.” I say to her and she scoffed**

**“Yeah, sure you are.” She says to me and I roll my eyes**

**“Sky, fuck off and leave her alone.” Jae says to the girl and she groans**

**“Whatever Jae.” The girl says and went over sit down, at her desk in the front of class, and I sigh, great I’ve been here 5 minutes, and already someone hates me. Then I hear the bell ring, and then some people start flood in the classroom, well this is gonna be a long 10 months.**

**\--------------------**

**It was lunch time, and I was gonna be a little late with meeting up with the boys, because I was opening my locker, to put some of my books in it (well half of them), so I don’t have to carry them all day. I then close my locker, and I then start to run down the hallways and to the cafeteria.**

**“Hey, your friend Jungkook bought you some food.” Jae says as I sat down and I look over to see Jungkook sitting with his boyfriend, that I still don’t know the name of, and he looked over at me and he smiled and waved, and I wave back slightly**

**“Oh thank god, I didn’t want to go into a line, and I don’t have any money.” I say to him, and then start eating**

**“So, how’s your classes going so far, guys?” Sungjin asked and I shrug**

**“Well, going as well as I expect, but I just want the day to end.” I say and the boys nodded**

**“Yeah, but it’s the last year and it will go by fast.” Wonpil says and I sigh and nodded, I hope. Oh, I hope it goes by fast.**

**\-----------------------**

**It was the end of the last period, and I’ve met this girl named Issabelle, or is just Issa, and I’ve decided that me and her were gonna hang out after school at our house or the park, or the mall, I didn’t really care, just somewhere away from the school.**

**“So, you’re dating your step-brother?” She asked me as we walk out of the gate**

**“Yeah, and he should be coming, goddammit, who takes that long to use the bathroom?” I ask and she laughs**

**“Well, the bathroom is like all the way across the school building, so I get why it’s taking him so long.” She told me and I nodded, then I felt someone jump on my back, and I nearly fall to ground**

**“Ah! What the hell?!” I exclaim, and I heard the cute little laugh, and I knew it was Jae “Ah! Goddammit, Jae!” I yell**

**“I love you.” He says**

**“I love you, too.” I say and then I felt his body weight leave my body and I stood up straight and I heard my back just crack a little**

**“You guys are adorable.” Issa says and I smile**

**“Thanks.” Me and Jae say at the same time, and I bump into him, and he bumps into me and I glare at him, playfully and he does the same thing,**

**“Kay, guys lets go, cause Brian is probably waiting for us.” Jae says and me and Issa nod and we start walking towards the parking lot to Brian’s car, since Brian basically bolted and left me and Jae. The first day high school was kinda meh, but I hope it gets better like Wonpil says it does.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of Kiss and Make Up!!!**

**I plan on having this story done like in mid-late February well that’s what I plan on!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**


	3. 2: I'm scared, I'm falling. Losing all, losing all my control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wendy and Jae move into their new apartment together, Jungkook tells Wendy some secrets about her so called new friend Issa.

 

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**“These boxes are heavy!” I hear Brian complain as they were helping me and Jae move the boxes into our new apartment, and I roll my eyes and laugh**

**“Well, they’re supposed to be heavy since it has my stuff in it.” Jae says and I look over at him**

**“What do you even have in it?” I ask and he shook his head**

**“You really don’t want to know.” He told me and I nodded, and I put the box that was filled with my clothes and stuff, and I sigh ‘My god, I’m so tired.’ I thought and I then hear a groan and someone fall on the floor, and I turned around to see Brian, facefirst into the carpet, and I roll my eyes**

**“Really?” I ask him, and Brian looks up at me**

**“I’m tired!” He exclaims and I scoff**

**“You carried in like one box!” I yell**

**“One box too many!” He replied and I roll my eyes**

**“You are so damn lazy, oh my god.” I complain and he nods with replying with ‘I know’ ‘God, I don't know how, Lily is going to handle him.’ I thought and I walk away from Brian who went back to being face first in the floor, and I went to help Jae with a few boxes that he had, and let me tell you this is not how I wanted to spend my Friday afternoon, all I wanna do is just kick back and relax, and not have to unpack boxes, but I really do have to thank my dad for finding this apartment for us.**

**“Okay, I think we're done.” Jae says and I cheer ‘It's a good thing that some of the furniture came with this apartment.’ I thought**

**“Yay, now can I go home, cause I have a date with Lily, I need to get ready for.” Brian asked and I look over at him and I nodded**

**“Yeah, get the hell out of here.” I say and he cheers and ran out of the room as fast as his leg can go and I roll my eyes ‘Weirdo.’ I thought**

**“Well now we’re alone.” Jae says and I look over at him and scoffed and I shook my head**

**“Not today, buddy.” I say and his shoulders slumped as I walked by him and I laughed, when I pick up a box that had my clothes in them, and I went over to my room, and I start unpacking them.**

**\--------------------**

**MONDAY:**

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

**“So, you and Jae got an apartment?” Issa asked as me and her were walking down the hall carrying our books, and we were walking to my locker, so I can put my books in there, and I nodded**

**“Yeah, we were just having way too many problems with Jae’s mom, so my dad decided to get us an apartment.” I say and she nodded**

**“Wow. My parents aren’t even that generous.” She says and I laugh**

**“Yeah, living with him, is going to be great, and kinda a pain, because he is very loud, and he sleep talks.” I say and she widens her eyes**

**“Really?” She asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, but I really don’t pay attention to it, since I’m a heavy sleeper.” I tell her and she nods, and I then look at the time on my phone and it was time to go, and I groan ‘Come on, Jae!’ I thought “I’m literally gonna kill him.” I say and she looks over at with a questioning look**

**“Why?” She asked me and I sigh**

**“Cause, he’s late again! I swear, we have the same class and he’s late.” I rant and rave and she laughs**

**“You really can’t blame the boy, for having a small bladder.” She says and then I hear this voice behind me**

**“I don’t have a small bladder!” I hear Jae exclaim, and that made me and Issa jump out of our skin, and I turn around to face Jae, and I hit him on his shoulder**

**“Don’t do that.” I say and he smiles and he plants a kiss on my forehead**

**“Sorry, babe.” He apologizes and I just rolled my eyes, and I look over to see Issa just smiling at Jae… wait why is she smiling at him? Eh, probably nothing, probably just my jealousy instincts kicking in (well at least I hope it’s nothing).**

**\---------------------**

**TUESDAY:**

**I was hanging out with Jungkook, and his boyfriend, Taehyung, and we were drinking some boba while we were walking around the school, since we were staying after school… well after we went and got boba’s.**

**“So, Wen, I heard you started hanging out with Issa.” Jungkook says and I nodded as I took a sip of my boba**

**“Yeah, why?” I ask and he shook his head**

**“Oh, it’s nothing, I just want you to be careful around her, okay.” He told me and Taehyung nodded, and I was even more confused**

**“Okay? Why?” I ask and Jungkook sighs**

**“Issa, has a tendency of stealing people’s boyfriends and or girlfriends.” He told me, and I look at him ‘So, Issa, is a homewrecker… well a relationship wrecker?’ I thought and I look down at the ground**

**“Ummm okay, I’ll try to be careful around her, I’ll make sure, that Jae is careful too.” I say and Jungkook and Tae nodded, and we continued walking, but this one thing was kept on my mind ‘Issa has a tendency of stealing people’s boyfriends and or girlfriends.’ That thought worries me a lot.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**I will have chapter 3-5 up on Friday!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**


	4. 3: And I'm tired of talking. Feeling myself saying the same old things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it's Jae's birthday, and Wendy and Jae go to a party, but Wendy sees something totally shocking and heartbreaking

****

 

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

 

**1 week later:**

 

**Jae's Birthday**

 

**“God, you're adorable.” Jae says to me, and I looked over at him, with a confused look on my face, that was really random of him**

**“Well, that was random.” I say and he smiled**

**“I know but it's true.” He told me and I smile at him.**

**“But, I'm pretty sure the birthday boy is more adorable.” I say to him and he looks down embarrassed and I smile, and I went over to and sat on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. “Come on, Jae, it's your birthday, you should smile.” I said to him and he sighed**

**“I just don't like smiling if it's about my birthday… sometimes I don't even smile on my birthday.” He told me and I was confused**

**“What why?” I ask and he sighs**

**“Jaeyoon, died a day before my birthday.” He told me and I frown, and I place a kiss on Jae's nose**

**“It's okay, Jae, but I'm pretty sure she would want you to smile on your birthday.” I say, and he smiles softly, but a small smile is not enough for me “No. No, I need a bigger smile.” I say to him and he groaned**

**“I already gave you a smile.” He told me and I shook my head, small smiles are really not good enough for me, I need a huge smile**

**“Bigger smile.” I say to him and he sighed a he gave me a big smile and I was really happy “Yay!” I exclaim and he just pulled me closer to him, and I smile ‘I love him so much.’ I thought**

 

**\------------------**

 

**“Whoa, there is a lot of people here!” I exclaim as me and Jae walk into Brian’s house… yes, Brian threw this party for Jae, and I honestly think Brian and Jae are dating more than me and him, but it’s cute.**

**“Yeah, I know, it’s what happens when Brian, knows a lot of people.” Jae told me and I sigh softly and Jae took notice of that and he puts his hand on my shoulder “Don’t worry, no one does drugs here.” He told me and I look at him and snicker**

**“Okay, birthday boy, I’m gonna go socialize.” I say to him, and he nods and I walk away from him and I sigh, and I then see Jungkook and Taehyung, talking with two boys that I’ve never seen before “Hey guys.” I say and they look over**

**“Wen!” Jungkook exclaims and he put his arm around me**

**“See, Yoongi, see Jimin, I do have female friends.” Jungkook says and I furrow my eyebrows and I look at Taehyung**

**“Don’t ask.” He says and I nod**

**“We’ve seen her around, Jungkook. She’s Wendy Alecs, dating her step-brother Jae.” The boy with mint green hair said and I look down at my shoes and I hear groaning**

**“Ugh! Yoongi, look what you did, you made her upset!” The boy with the pink hair and cute chubby cheeks exclaimed and I look over at Jungkook’s face and he was shaking his head and rolling his eyes and I laugh slightly**

**“As you can see, the guy, with mint green hair who insulted you -” Jungkook starts**

**“Hey!” Mint hair exclaims**

**“Is Yoongi, and the guy, with pink hair is Jimin.” Jungkook continues and Jimin smiles and I smile slightly**

**“Wendy, why you hanging out with us, and not Jae? Isn’t it his birthday today?” Tae asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, but I want to make sure, Jae has fun on his own, I’m not the clingy girlfriend type… well putting that 2 of my ex boyfriends did drugs and pushed me away every time I was with them… sooo.” I say and Tae frowned,**

**“Don’t fret, just have a drink and let loose!” Tae says to me as he hands me a red cup filled with alcohol, and I sigh ‘Oh, fuck it.’ I thought and I took it**

**“Might as well.” I say and I took a sip**

**“God, we’re horrible influences on this poor girl.” Yoongi says**

**“Oh, shut it, grandpa, let the girl have her fun.” Jimin says to him and Yoongi glared at him, and I just laugh… wow, these are friends of Jungkook’s?**

 

**\--------------------**

 

**As I was pushing past all the dancing people… well the people that were grinding on each other, and I felt really disturbed going past that, but like Tae told me, ‘Let loose!’ I feel like I’m gonna regret listening to his advice. As I was finally away from the crowd of people, I see something that was really terrifying… Issa kissing Jae, I felt my eyes tear up a little, and I walked away from the scene, with tears going down my face, and a red cup in my hand.**

**\----------------------------**

 

**“Wen, hey, are you okay what’s wrong?” Brian asked me, and as I was sitting outside on the porch and I sniffled a little**

**“Oh, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” I say to him, and Brian shook his head**

**“No, I’m gonna worry about it, until you tell me what’s wrong.” He says as he sat down next to me, and I sighed, he’s never gonna leave me alone bout this… might as well tell him.**

**“Well, uh I saw Issa kissing Jae.” I say getting straight to the point and Brian widened his eyes out of anger**

**“Wait, what?” He asked with anger in his voice and I nodded**

**“Yeah, but don’t worry about it, because I’m not gonna say anything and I’m gonna keep my eye on Issa.” I say to him, and Brian sighed**

**“Wen, I see you have good intentions, but you can’t just let yourself do this.” He told me and I sighed**

**“Brian, he probably won’t remember it, the next day, so it’s not really gonna matter, but I will, so will Issa probably, so I’m gonna keep an eye on her.” I say to him and I got up from my spot and I started walking back into the house, trying to forget what I just I saw, I know I’m probably gonna regret this, but I know Jae loves me, and I know he won’t do it again… at least I hope he won’t.**

 

**A/N**

 

**Here’s chapter 3!!!!!**

 

**Man I suck at updating!!!**

 

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

 

**{RAELEE}**


End file.
